


The Beautiful Beast

by Novatardis



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 13:56:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3449645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novatardis/pseuds/Novatardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“2 gündür başında bekliyorduk, canavara dönüşmen ve saldırmandan korkuluyordu. Hange raporu inatla açıklamıyordu. Ama tahmin et sorun neymiş çocuk? Kızışmışsın Eren Jaeger. Kızışmış...”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beautiful Beast

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Colossus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colossus/gifts).



> İlk ciddili smut denemem. Batırmış olma ihtimalim hayli yüksek.  
> Teknik olarak şarkı ile alakası yok ama sürekli onu dinleyerek yazınca onu st yapmak istedim.  
> ST: Taylor Swift - Style  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-CmadmM5cOk

Ne kadar güzel olursa olsun, bir canavar hala canavardır.

 

Levi'ın, Eren'in uyuyan yüzüne bakarken aklından geçen bunlardı. Uzun kirpikleri vardı veledin. Pürüzsüz, kolayca kızaran yanaklar, aralık bir ağız...

 

Ne zaman hareket ettiğini fark etmediği elini çocuğun yumuşak dudaklarından çekti. Kaşları çatılırken görevini düşündü. Eren'in tasmasını tutacaktı, onu egzotik bir meyve gibi yeme hayalleri kurmasının anlamı yoktu.

 

Sert ve rahatsız sandalyeden uzandı, Hanji'nin komidine bıraktığı sağlık raporunu aldı. Bacak bacak üstüne atarken yerden kalkan toz bulutu ile dişleri sıkıldı, Eren kendine gelince onu köpek gibi temizliğe koşmaya karar vermiş, raporu açtı.

 

Bir takım tıbbi terimleri hızla geçerken 4. sayfada durakladı.

 

'... durumda vakada üreme döneminin yaklaşmasına bağlı olarak kızışmaya rastlanmış. Bu da 4.seviye ateşe sebep olmuştur. Serum olarak enjekte edilen...'

 

_Kızışma..._

 

KIZIŞMA...

 

Yani Levi'ın harekat planını iptal etmesi, iki gündür hasta yatağı başında beklemesinin tek sebebi lanet olası veledin kızışmasıydı.

 

Sinir katsayısı yükselirken ileri sayfalara göz attı, aradığını bulduğunda çoktan kararını vermiş, çocuğu uykuda tutan serumu tek eliyle söktü. Uykudan uyanan, sersemlemiş ve gözleri şiş bir Eren ürkerek “KOMUTAN!” diye ciyaklarken çocuğu örten çarşafı çekti. Kendisinden 20 cm uzun genci hiç zorlanmadan omuzuna attı.

 

“Odan çok pis. Benim odama geçiyoruz.”

 

Eren'in karşılık olarak ciyaklamaları Levi'ın doğuştan asık suratına zerre etmezken komutan zaten onu duymaktan ziyade egzotik meyvesinin kabuğunu soymaya başlamış, genç askerin düğmelerine asıldı.

 

Temizlikten parlayan odaya vardığında çocuğu yatağa attı. Kapıyı tekmeyle kapatırken kendi üniformalarını çıkarmaya başlamış açıklama için çırpınan şaşkın askerine baktı.

 

“2 gündür başında bekliyorduk, canavara dönüşmen ve saldırmandan korkuluyordu ve Hange raporu inatla açıklamıyordu. Ama tahmin et sorun neymiş çocuk? Kızışmışsın Eren Jaeger. Kızışmış...”

 

Beyaz gömleğini çözmeye başladı. Yara izleri ile işlenmiş esmer ten açığa çıkarken Eren kızarmakta tereddüt etmemiş, mırıldandı:

 

“Komutan...”

 

Komutanın ise daha iki ay önce yeni yıl kutlamalarında sarhoş olup, ökseotunun altında onu öpen ve bir kilidi kıran bu gence acımaya hiç niyeti yok, gömleği bırakıp yatağa ilerledi.

 

Yatağa kıvrak bir hareketle tırmandı. Eli şoktan donup kalmış çocuğun kaslı karnından göğsüne, oradan boynuna kaydı. Parmakları saç tutamlarına karışırken Eren'in başını aşağı çekti. Şaşkın askerin açık ağzını mühürlerken bir yerlerde güneş battı, yıldız düştü, Eren'in kalbi durdu.

 

An geçerken genç olanın kalbi gümledi, elleri komutanın ipeksi saçlarını kavrarken öpücüğü acemice derinleştirmeye çalıştı.

 

Tutku tenini yakarken uzun gövdesinin avantajını kullanmaya karar vermiş, komutanı tek hamle ile altına aldı.

 

Siyah saçlar beyaz yastıkla buluşurken Levi “Güzel...” diyerek hamleyi onaylayınca Eren'in aşık olduğu adama dokunması için engel kalmamış, hatta bu sefer o cesaret için şaraba bile gerek yok, elini komutanın göğsüne götürdü. Elinin altındaki ten ılık, davetkar, farkında olmadan dudakları eğilirken diğer eli komutanın pantolonuna kaydı.

 

“Ahh...”

 

Bakışları üstünün yüzüne döndü, elmacık kemiklerine yayılmış hafif kızarıklıkla kalbi daha da çarparken deneyimsiz ama hevesli elleri kumaşları çaylak hareketlerle itti, yuvarlak ağız komutanın aletini kavradı. Levi nefesini bırakırken Eren'in saçlarını kavradı. Yüzü yastığa döner, bakışlarını kaçırırken fısıldadı:

 

“Dişlerine dikkat et.”

 

Sonraki dakikalar sadece onları daha da kızıştıran şapırtı sesleri ile geçerken komutan Eren'in saçlarını koparmak pahasına çocuğu uzaklaştırdı.

 

“Artık beni hazırlaman gerek.”

 

Kolunu uzattı, başucundaki çekmeceden krem kutusu çıkarıp tarla domatesi gibi kırmızı olan Eren'e fırlattı.

 

Utançtan bırak titana dönüşmeyi, tavşan gibi titreyen çocuğa dağılmış saçları arasından baktı.

 

“Hey, velet. Daha ne kadar beni bekletmeyi düşünüyorsun?”

 

Üstünün azarı anında işe yararken Eren'in titrek elleri krem kutusunu açtı. Sonraki dakikalar Levi'ın yönlendirmesi, Eren'in utanması, Levi'ın sabrını kaybedip kendi kendisini hazırlaması ve Eren'in çatlayacak bir penisle onu izlemesi ile geçmişti.

 

Genç asker dayanma sınırının sonundayken komutanı ahlayarak parmaklarını içinden çıkardı. Eren'in bakışları tıpkı boğanın kırmızıya kitlenişi gibi ıslak üç parmağa sabitlenirken Levi parmaklarından bile ıslak bir sesle “Girebilirsin.” dedi.

 

Bu sözü ile Eren tasmasından kurtulurken ileri atıldı, penisini komutanın ıslak ve hazır deliğine yerleştirirken Levi onun yüzünü aşağı çekerek dudaklarını buldu.

 

Seks, Eren'in titan halini bastırmak için yapılıyor olsa da Eren komutanın içindeyken hiç olmadığı kadar insan hissediyor, yıldızların başından kaydığını hissederken yeşil gözlerini gördüğü en güzel şey olduğuna yürekten inandığı komutana dikti. Nefesini bulduktan sonra tekrar Levi'ın ince dudaklarını kavradı. Komutanı boş durmaz kollarını ona sararken Eren'in parmakları onun aletini kavradı.

 

Genç adamın beyaz sırtından bir ter damlası süzüldü, Levi'ın yumuşak saçları Eren'in göğsünü çizdi, nefesleri birbirlerinin bedeninde sokaklar çizerken Eren komutanın içine boşaldı, komutan da onu izlerken orgazm haykırışları tutkulu bir öpücüğün altında boğuldu, kollar birbirine tutundu.

 

Saatler sonra Levi dokunmayacağını iddia ettiği egzotik meyvenin yanında yatarken Eren uykusunda dönüp komutana sarıldı. Başını göğsüne yaslarken Levi onu itmek için bile enerjisi olmadığı konusunda kendini ikna ederek onu öldürmedi, aksine kolunu sardı.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
